Facebook: Matchmaker
by Die-Elle
Summary: He can act like someone else if it would make Demyx fall in love with him. Because that's all what matters to Zexion. Zexion introduces himself to Demyx many times, each time a different person.
1. The Cool Zexion

**Peanut: **Whoever you are, the super awesome creator of Facebook, forgive me for using you as matchmaking device for the sweetest KH couple ever existing in the Kingdom Hearts Universe. So, thank you! :D I do not own Kingdom Hearts and facebook and whatever references that you see in the chapters. I just borrowed them for the story. So if you see a Barney running around the background, I am not (and never will be) his owner.

I copy and pasted the homepage of facebook. FORGIVE ME. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE PLOT ITSELF.

The surnames belong to me and Angel. We made them up when we got high (kidding, of course). Also, she asked me to put break lines... dunno why so if you notice a lot of break lines, you know where to point that accusing finger. Another thing is: I do not know if you can create many accounts with the same email address. I have this feeling we can't but let's just pretend we can.

**CONTAINS BASHING AND STEREOTYPES SORRY. FORGIVE ME.** *hides* FORGIVE ME. FORGIVE ME. *gets shots* *dies* **Contains language and other grown-up stuff.**

**THIS STORY IN A NUTSHELL: Basically, Zexion will be coming up with different personalities/character/personas and try to make our Demy-kins fall in love with one of the made up people.** Zexion will become a bit of an OOC idiot because I don't know; love leads us to do foolish things? I will try my best to make this as believable and as reasonable as it can get. **I WILL TRY.** Zexion would be 17 years old and Demyx was the challenge Coolastic was talking about. We would be having 12 chapters… or so, I hope… and maybe no more than 3 chapters for the ending.

**EDIT 1/05/14:** Hey guys. I'm editing this one. Hopefully, it will be better but whatever. I'm not good at this and I have no beta so yeah yeah you get my story. There might be slight *major* adjustments to the plot. I kinda forgot what I planned for this when I went on that unannounced hiatus. SORRY! *dies*

Also, I'm baaaack! So expect more updates, 'kay? :DDDDDDD Thanks for your loveee! X3

Unfortunately, I'm a bit high on chocolates while doing this, so maybe the angst that I wrote here won't be as effective. I rewrote a lot, if not everything, in this chapter so yeah, you can punch me in the face now. *gets punched* D:

After I'm done editing all the chapters, I will be uploading the next chapter. Fun, ne? Also, feel free to point out errors, criticize, review, or whatever you want, they'll be appreciated. But please don't waste your time saying "More updates please." But if you really really want to… err. As I said, every review makes me melt. No flaming unless you have a valid reason, or else I'll be just laughing my ass off and removing your review. Ahehehe.

SORRY AND THE THANK YOU FOR READING! *bows*

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook: Matchmaker<strong>

O1-The Cool Zexion

Riku ShadowBlade

* * *

><p><strong>SIGN UP<strong>

_It's free and always will be._

**First Name: **Riku

**Last Name: **Shadowblade

**You Email Address: **Cloaked_SchemerKHmail

**Reenter email address: **Cloaked_SchemerKHmail

**New Password: **********

**Birthday: **June 6 1995

_Why do I need to provide my date of birth?_

**I am:** Male

_By clicking Sign Up, you agree to our __Terms__ and that you have read our __Data Use Policy__, including our __Cookie Use__._

**SIGN UP**

* * *

><p>Zexion dragged his mouse pointer and clicked the SIGN UP button. He then proceeded to fill up forms needed for his Facebook account, which took him a good five minutes, his fingers shaking the whole time as he typed out every letter in nervousness. The clock behind him was ticking softly, and its comforting patterns did wonders to the young student, but he badly needed something to calm his pounding heart. Perhaps a cup of tea will work.<p>

The little bookworm of Never Was Academy was not tense because he was creating his very first Facebook account, absolutely not! Of course he had his own account! (With his real name as well.)

It was New Years Eve when he decided to make the infamous sitar player fall deeply in love with him. The fabulous Demyx Mirage, the most popular music-loving student of the graduating senior high school batch of the prestigious Never Was Academy. The hottest and most-sought male to ever step his glorious feet into the academy's walls and girls would die for just a kiss from this guy. Basically, everyone has the hots for this blond sitarist.

He had fallen in love with the blond beauty long before the snobby, eccentric kids had declared him as "cool" and fit to have big crowds following him. His talent to play the sitar wasn't the thing that made him notorious; it was his exotic mix style of Mullet and Mohawk hairstyle. No one had ever acknowledged his wondrous talent for playing the sitar (which was an instrument that no one in the whole high school body ever knew existed, save for him and Demyx). One of his reasons for falling madly and hopelessly in love with the sitarist was his exceptional gift for playing music.

He can still remember the first day they have met. He was making his way to the Hall of Empty Melodies, a grand hall found in the far end of the academy which used to be a place wherein grand concerts were held, but they've long since stopped conducting musical concerts due to the new batch of students' lack of respect and interest for classical music. The place was filled with various instruments, ranging from violins to grand pianos, and there was a large stage where performers used to play their music with admirable passion. No one ever goes to that place these days, but the school refused to renovate it for sentimental reasons.

For Zexion, this was the highly recommended place of doing some decent and quiet studying, when the library is full of teenage couples making out in every corner possible and students who came to the library to chat with their friends. Seriously, kids of this generation. At least he saw some determined young folks aiming to get higher grades and a couple of bookworms, like himself.

So he was walking to the infamous hall, and he heard the sound of a piano being played.

The sound coming from the piano was overwhelming. There was sadness in its tune, and it was pouring out in the faint melodies. The mixture of the keys and the notes they produce, blending together to create a beautifully tragic song. You can feel the sadness just by hearing the sound of it playing, and Zexion's heart was moved and it ached. He closed his eyes and followed the sound, walking slowly but surely, nimble footsteps heading towards the source of the sound.

And when the melody had came to a fleeting yet final end, the young scholar opened his eyes to come face to face with the musician. His bright emerald eyes were shining under the sunlight that found its way through a small hole from the glass and it met his dark-stricken eyes. Of course, the ever stony Zexion mumbled out a quick apology and continued walking on as if nothing happened, leaving the blond to stare at him as he walked away.

Later that night, the little scholar decided that he had fallen for that passionate pianist he met at the hall.

Then another decision was made after a good two years of stalking the said blond, collecting every single piece of information about him that Zexion's could reach upon, in his continued efforts to learn more and more about the musician.

Zexion had found out that he was bisexual or a homosexual **(or rather Demysexual)**, not that it was a rare occurrence in the academy. Half of the students are either homo or bi, and the straight ones were less in the population. Regardless of the sexual orientation, both dudes and gals hang out together, leaving all the losers out of their pack, throwing them into one corner, where they are being humiliated and discriminated. The academy was a cruel, cruel place.

And Zexion was one of those they labeled as "losers".

They branded him as the "emo kid", the guy who hates everything including his life, the suicidal idiot who cuts his wrists so that's why he never missed a day without wearing his beloved jacket. He was the loner and a nerd who never had any friends.

In reality, he didn't really hate everything, he just hated their kinds. He wore jacket because he can't be exposed to sun for a long time or he'll pass out and get mobbed and probably killed, and they'll dump his dead body at the sea or something. Go figure. He loved reading, so he never bothered to make friends because he won't have time for them. He was not a loner! He had Xion, the lovely young lady who works at his favorite bookstore. That counts, right?

Those judgmental teenage school celebrities were just too unfair and cruel. They always read books by its cover, never taking a second to open it and know its story. They thought they ruled the school, that they are the best, when all they can do is talk and beat people up. And when they get hurt they're gonna come running at their mommies and daddies to tell them about their student who bullies them when they are the real bullies.

He hated those students.

They don't know their place and they deserved to be thrown into jail for what they have done to those they deemed as dirt upon their shoes. The mental trauma those poor colleagues had experienced, the harsh words, the brutal beatings and those threatening statements and faces. They led those students into committing suicide or in some cases they got scared of attending the school.

He really hated them. Those ignorant fools. Okay, so maybe he didn't hate them, but what they did to him was unreasonable.

Demyx, on the other hand, was someone a lot of people looked up to. He hangs out with all sorts of people, befriending them, and his smile can bring happiness to all. Be it the hardworking school janitor, the stressed out teachers, the problematic students and even losers like him. He never took on sides, and when he does, he makes sure it's the right one.

There were probably a million reasons for him if he were to write it on a paper, he was in love even with the simplest things about Demyx, and he was tired of watching him be loved by the others, loving them back with that lively and dedicated nature of his.

He sighed, "Well, there's no turning back."

He added Demyx as his friend.

* * *

><p>The next day found Zexion rushing to get his homeworks done as soon as possible, which he had done in a single hour. After messily throwing all the stuff needed for his classes tomorrow in his messenger bag, he dashed to the computer and logged himself in his fake Facebook account, hurrying to see his new notifications. While scrolling through his long list of notifications, (he added a lot of random people, just to keep up the charade) he saw that Demyx had accepted his friend request and that this guy was available to chat with. This realization made the intellect's heart thump a million beats per second, blushing profusely like a teenage girl on her first love.<p>

He shook his head. Seriously, he needed to get a grip. "Let's give this a try, now shall we?" he laughed nervously, his hand holding the mouse shaking slightly. Before he could even click the blond sitarist's name, he suddenly froze as his calculating mind caught up with him and slapped him in the face. He choked and stared at the computer screen. Why? Why was he pretending to be someone else? Why was he pretending to be a rich, popular, hot and gorgeous Riku, the nonexistent man he had made up? Why was he lying to Demyx like this?

How could he not realize the consequences of his actions?

What would he do if Demyx were to fall in love with this imitation of perfection? What would he do if Demyx were to find out that this man is a sham? Where would this charade leave him? Any outcome of this pointless ploy would not be in his favor. What was the point to all this?

Nothing.

Riku was supposed to be a blond man, with mysterious sky blue eyes that looked like sea green when bathed in sunlight. He was a filthy rich guy, the young heir to the company of his parents. Riku's attitude would be flirty and similar to an ordinary rich teenage boy. Riku was supposed to be a bully who detests poor people. He lives in Destiny Islands, the exclusive village of the rich and the famous, probably the people who resides there are far more successful than those in Hollywood. In short, Riku Shadowblade is an extremely hot cutie, and the only successor to the properties and wealth of his billionaire parents.

Now, now, wasn't he being a hypocrite? He declared his hatred to his ignorant schoolmates, yet here he was, pretending to be one. Zexion decided that Demyx might like himself as Riku, he was popular, famous not just in school, but all over the city. In reality, he wasn't. But hopefully, Demyx would be imaginative enough to believe his lies. Besides, Riku was a smooth talker, he could make anyone fall in love with him, be it a boy or a chick, because Riku is the prince in shining armor.

Yes, he would be a hypocrite, but he was going to make this work.

Funny how he prided himself for his ingenuity, but love was a game he could not play well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, two teenagers were on the floor playing videogames. One was brown head and the other was a silver head. The former was slumping in defeat as the latter's character, Paul Phoenix, landed his finishing move on his character, Marshall Law.<p>

The silver head, namely Riku, sneezes, making his best friend turn and look at him with worry on his ever happy face. "Got a cold, Ri?" the brunette asked teasingly, the corners of his frown turning to an upward grin. See? He's happy again. Riku glared at the said brunette, "Shut up, Sora." He shot back, shivering under the cold. It was always snowing in Christmas Town, regardless of what the current season is. He never understood why Sora liked this place.

And he was from a neighboring town called Halloween Town, where the weather is usually fine but the place is unusually dark. He didn't mind though, the dark comforted him. Better dark than cold, huh? He shuffled closer to the fireplace on his right, rubbing his hands together.

He sneezed again.

How he hated this place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>05:14 PM<strong>_** Riku: **Hello!

_Seen 05:17 PM_

_**05:18 PM**_** Demyx: **Heya! Do I know you?

_**05:20 PM**_** Riku: **You don't know me? Oh well, I'm Riku Shadowblade, son of the owner of the Shadowblade Inc. I live in Destiny Islands and I attend Disney Academy.

_**05:21 PM**_** Demyx: **Really? You're one of those famous rich kids then! It is an honor to meet you! I'm Demyx, a humble sitar player of Never Was Academy!

_**05:21 PM**_** Riku:** So I've heard. You're one of the popular kids of that school aren't you?

_**05:22 PM**_** Demyx:** I wouldn't say that popular, but yeah, I am… kinda. But it was mostly due to the influence of my friends, because I wasn't that popular then than I am now! But I'm not saying I am that popular, but how did you find me? :O

_**05:22 PM**_** Riku: **You must be pretty popular back at your school. You just became a celebrity in our school. We found out about you from your friends. You might be a potential artist in the future, they said.

_**05:24 PM**_** Demyx:** Really? What an honor! I can't believe this. :D Are you serious or you're just playing around? After all, this could be some prank. :/

_**05:25 PM**_** Riku:** This is no prank, Demyx. You really are a celebrity in our school. Would you like to meet our group sometime? We might be able to find someone who might appreciate your talent in playing instruments.

_**05:26 PM**_** Demyx: **That would be awesome, Riku! ^_^ so, are you guys up for a hangout in Twilight Town with a couple of sea salt ice-cream?

_**05:29 PM**_** Riku:** That would be cool, Dem. I'll ask my friends. They might be busy with a lot of hangouts and family affairs. You know, shaking some hands, reputations? But I'll do my best to convince them. A lot of us would really like to meet you, you know. Your looks have attracted a lot of our female population. We would like to form a friendship between our school through us and you and your friends. We will be the bridge that connects two establishments of education.

_**05:30 PM**_** Demyx:** Swell! This would be a good opportunity for the school and yours!

_**05:31 PM**_** Riku:** But remember, Demyx. No one must know. Not even your friends.

_**05:31 PM**_** Demyx:** Eh? but, why? D:

_**05:32 PM**_** Riku:** Well, that's how it works with us on the higher ranks. It won't be easy explaining it to you. Maybe some other time?

_**05:33 PM**_** Demyx:** Okay… I'm looking forward to meet you and your friends, then. :)

_**05:33 PM**_** Riku:** Right. Well, talk to you some other time.

_**05:34 PM**_** Demyx:** See ya.

_**05:35 PM**_** Riku has logged out.**

* * *

><p>Zexion sighed.<p>

He had managed to survive and hopefully, he had gotten a step closer to the blond sitarist. And that achievement came with a tall tower of lies, lies that he had carefully strung together into a web of lies. He couldn't help but to feel sorrow? Despair? No, guilt for lying to the one he loved like that. What a cruel person he was! What an oblivious idiot the sitarist was, he regretted every word, every lie that their conversation contained.

And his mind kicked him.

"What are you doing there, sulking on the floor?! What's done is the done, so what you need to do from now is try not to make this more fucked up than it was before," it scolded him.

And he'll never admit this out loud, but he agreed with his brain.

He sat up properly and formulated his plan. He needed to take things slowly; he must be patient at all times. Demyx wouldn't want to be in a relationship with a total stranger, right? No sane people do that unless it's "love at first sight" or whatever cliché shit there was.

But that's not the point here.

Demyx wouldn't want a relationship with a non-existent excuse would he give when the blond suddenly wants to meet up with him? What about his existence? If the blond ever tried looking him up on the net, he would find out that he, Riku, is a sham. Then he's gonna demand answers.

Oh, the many scenarios running in his over calculating brain.

Who was he? What was his motives?

How was he supposed to answer that?

No, it won't come to that, a cocky voice in his head answered. If everything goes according to plan, then none of that will happen. He's Zexion, isn't he? He's good at manipulating people. If worst comes to worst, then he'll just have to manipulate his petty way to the sitarist's heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>08:07 PM<strong>_** Riku: **Yo, Demyx!

_Seen 08:09 PM_

_**08:09 PM**_** Demyx: **Heya Riku! What's up?

_**08: 10 PM**_** Riku: **Nothing much. My friends and I came across this video of yours playing some sort of a guitar? I don't really know what it is, but I think you're pretty skilled.

_**08:11 PM**_** Demyx: **Oh, you must be referring to my sitar! I got it when I was a kid when my family and I went to India. I was always craving to learn how to play all sorts of instruments even as a child. XD

_**08:12 PM**_** Riku:** That's cool. So, what kind of instruments do you play?

_**08:13 PM**_** Demyx: **How about I tell you what kind of instruments I DON'T play? Hahahaha, just kidding.

_**08:15 PM**_** Demyx: **I know how to play most of the common instruments such as the guitar, piano, flute, violin and the kind, but when it comes to the traditional kinds, I just pick out what I like and that's that. I like learning how to play instruments. I find that it makes people happy. It just feels uplifting, being able to make people happy.

_Seen 08:15 PM_

_**08:16 PM**_** Riku: **That's awesome, Dem.

_**08:17 PM**_** Demyx: **Not really. Playing instruments, it's a hobby and at the same time, it cheers up the soul of others.

_**08:18 PM**_** Riku:** That's incredible Demyx. I've never seen someone who has this kind of views in playing music, and I admire you for that.

_**08:19 PM**_** Demyx: **Hahaha, I'm not that amazing, I'm just a simple musician. Well not yet, but I'll become one once I graduate!

* * *

><p>After they talked about prep kids throwing parties nearly every night at their houses, rich kids showing off their cars, which changes nearly every month, branded clothes, shoes and other stuff that popular kids are in to. Good for Zexion that he knows brands Demyx likes, from clothes to wine brands, and how they didn't worry about school.<p>

He and Demyx talked about a lot of things. They shared interests about music, they argued in which Blitzball team was better, with Demyx rooting for Abes and Zexion for Duggles,

(_**0**__**7:47 PM**_** Demyx: **What? But rumours that Duggles were cheating are all over the place!

_**07:48 PM**_** Riku: **So? As long as they're not caught, then I guess it won't hurt for them to. If they're really cheating, that is. I highly doubt that they would do something like that.)

They talked about how friends can be such a pain when they're drunk, how classes can be such a bore sometimes and other things teenage boys would talk about.

In a way, this was a good experience for Zexion since he got to learn things about Demyx he never knew before. He learned that the musician's parents were trying to get him to study medicine in the future, but they gave after Demyx has adamantly told them that he would take music courses whether they disown him or not. Demyx laughed bitterly while relating this story, saying that his parents were too obsessed with their own worlds to understand the essence of music.

There he had felt a pang of pain in his chest. They were similar, in a way.

Unfortunately, before he could press harder on that particular topic, knowing that he could never do so again, Demyx told him he had to go. Apparently, he has a quiz in Calculus that he really wanted to pass so he needed to study (Of course he shared this class with the blond but he was willing to sacrifice his study time just to talk to him, besides he already did some studying before chatting with him). Zexion had said it was no problem and they bid goodbye to each other and both logged out from their accounts.

Zexion did a victory dance, he was so happy because of the progress he had made. So far, Demyx liked him and trusted him enough to tell him personal things such as his problems with his family. This was so extremely easy, it was nothing like the books had said, it wasn't that hard to make people fall for you, just get them to like you and little by little, and they'll fall in love!

He had smirked triumphantly; today was Zexion's lucky day. Today he had made a big progress toward his ultimate desire! He grinned more until his cheeks hurt.

Then his smile vanished in a split second.

Zexion, was never the type of person to be grinning like an idiot. Heck, people who knew him well (his parents) would be weirded out if they ever saw him doing a victory dance. It was something that doesn't fit him and his nature. After that incident, he grew up without experiencing a normal childhood. He grew up with the expectations of his parents forced upon his being, without freedom to do whatever he want and that became the reason he became reclusive. He was a lonely soul, who never had a taste of happiness, never knew how to go for a deeper conversation than a polite and formal one. He was ever the serious child, always unhappy.

But now, he had done those unspeakable things without even knowing he did it, which was truly a surprise. He had gone weird, but how? Why? How did his body do those things out of his own will?

Is this one of the wonders of love? Was love the reason his body reacted this way?

He stood up, walking toward the mirror. He examined his flushed face. Did love also make your face red? He never experienced love before, except that time. Even his parents never showered him with any affection. They were too caught up with the incident that they never had the chance to move on. So every day, they'd look at Zexion with a disgust look on their face, with bitterness and regret. And so he grew up without knowing what love meant.

But now he knew. Surely, love was the reason he acted so weird today, it was the reason for the pounding of heart whenever he was nearby and the reason he was doing this foolish charade.

* * *

><p>Another week passed without any bad occurrences, which was a good sign for Zexion. Because that meant he was doing his job well, and Demyx is not noticing anything. It's been three weeks now and he and Demyx were as close as peas in a pod. Right now, he was chatting with the blond about relationships. And no matter how awkward the topic was, their conversation was quite peachy.<p>

As his mind has said before, taking things step by step was the best way to deal with things such as this.

If he kept this up, then slowly but surely, Demyx would definitely fall for him. Fall for him hard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>05:58 PM<strong>_** Demyx: **I've never been in a relationship before. If I were to be in a one, it needed to be with the right person. Someone I truly love with the bottom of my heart.

_**06:00 PM**_** Riku: **Eh, I never pegged you to be the romantic type, Dem, but now that you mentioned it… Does that mean you never had flings before? Dude, all guys should have a girlfriend, and not just a girlfriend, but tons of girlfriends, you can even have two or more at the same time!

_**06:00 PM**_** Demyx: **That's ridiculous! I don't want to toy around with girls like that; it's like treating them as trash or something like that.

_**06:01 PM**_** Riku:** Oh come on; don't tell me your friends never told you about these things? It's perfectly normal for all of us to do that, but what surprises me is the fact you still don't have a girlfriend! Maybe what you need is a guy. Hm…

Zexion knew he was treading a dangerous path but he wanted to see how Demyx would grasp the idea.

_**06:03 PM**_** Riku:** Say, when we meet up with my friends, I'll bring you to this place wherein you'll meet a lot of ladies. Maybe you can pick one from them. Or maybe you'd like a guy, I won't judge you for being bi, ya know.

_**06:03 PM**_** Demyx: **No way, I won't in a relationship just for fun.

_**06:04 PM**_** Riku: **No need to get riled up, Dem. It'll be just a fling, no harm, right?

_**06:03 PM**_** Demyx: **It's not right! Breaking someone's heart like that.

_**06:05 PM**_** Riku**: It's not as if you've tried it before, right? Trust me, you won't regret it.

_**06:09 PM**_** Demyx: **Wrong, my friends do that! All of them! Except me, I think it's cruel; I don't want to break my girlfriend or even my boyfriend's heart in the end! If I were getting one, I would make sure I love them very much and won't even try to hurt them or let them get hurt even!

_**06:10 PM**_** Riku:** you're no fun.

_**06:11 PM **_**Riku:** It's the way we have fun.

_**06:13 PM **_**Demyx:** I don't care! I knew it; you were just like them. One of those people who won't contented with just one. You don't understand love yet.

_**06:14 PM **_**Demyx: **Goodbye, Riku. I hope in the future you find that one special person that will make you realize true love. Goodluck.

**Demyx has signed out.**

* * *

><p>Zexion cursed quietly, he had messed up!<p>

Just what was running his head when he talked to him like that? Why had he responded and talked the way he should? No, there was nothing wrong there. He had reacted the way a teenage spoiled brat would. But, everything he had done, in the past few weeks, had crumbled in to pieces, leaving him to start again. And it was all because of a one wrong turn.

The weekend passed slowly and painfully for Zexion. He spent most of the time agonizing, feeling guilty for hurting the blond's feelings.

He signed in that night to see a single notification in his account.

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx had removed you from his friends' list.<strong>

* * *

><p>He stared at the words displayed on his screen, feeling the urge to hit his head or break something with his bare hands just to let his anger and guilt flow overtake him. He slammed his hands at his desk and oh, how they hurt. But the pain was ignored as he reprimanded his foolish heart and brain for doing something as stupid as this.<p>

Then, his mind presented him with a new idea. He would make another one, another personality, just to make Demyx fall for him. He would never stop and he would always find a way, because love finds ways (oh, this must be another effect of love). He can't just give up now. He had made a decision.

Even if he would become a fake puppet, moving to its puppeteer's will. Even it was just make-pretend, he wanted to make-believe. He wanted feign, he to become someone else, another person, with a whole different personality that the blond would like. He can act like someone else if it would make Demyx fall in love with him. Why? Because that's all that matters to Zexion, to make Demyx fall in love with him, madly, deeply, hopelessly, and many ways possible, that was his ultimate goal.

Ah. What would he be next? It should be someone that the sitarist can relate to. Someone who also… play music? That's it! Why had he never thought of that before? What a fantastic idea!

Now, it is time for him to study the arts of music and melodies. Zexion got up and made himself a tea (Earl Grey), planning the events for the next day. First, he would finish all of his home works today, and then he would head to the library to check out books about musical instruments, including music artists, and just about everything whose topic is music.

He would learn more about Mozart and enter the world that Demyx embraced, which was the beautiful world of music, the sanctuary of melodies, and the harmony of sounds blending together as one. It was a magical and fantastic place, so wondrous that it was already scaring Zexion, for he does not know anything about music. He didn't understand the feeling of the musician who plays it, playing it to express themselves and to move people with their songs.

It was instrumental, classical, and magical and it can make your heart leap. It can give your heart the creeps, can make your heart sing, can make your heart burst, and can make your heart ache. Funny how the word "heart" was repeated a lot of times, maybe hearts have something to do with music?

Music was the art of expression, the beauty of communication. Music was sharing who you are to others, so that they will know who you are. It allows you to inform to people your feelings, so that they would feel what you feel right now. It can comfort you and it was music. It was a whole new thing for Zexion.

The bookworm never paid much attention to music like he did now and it was a really good thing he learned how to play the piano. He had to call his parents at home to thank them later.

There was always another day. Or at least, he hoped there was.


	2. The Pianist Zexion

**Peanut: **Whoever you are, the super awesome creator of Facebook, forgive me for using you as matchmaking device for the sweetest KH couple ever existing in the Kingdom Hearts Universe. So, thank you! :D I do not own Kingdom Hearts and facebook and whatever references that you see in the chapters. I just borrowed them for the story. So if you see a Barney running around the background, I am not (and never will be) his owner. (Just messing with ya, Barney, my siblings love you.)

**THANK YOU FOR THE FAVES, ALERTS AND REVIEWS. **

You can skip this if you want. So, the word _"renaissance"_ might also mean rebirth. This is a music era that signifies an increased patronage of music (got it from the net). Hehehe. Also, Mozart! Yes, yes, my parents made me listen to him when I was an infant. Some said listening to them makes you intelligent or a genius or something, dunno if that's true though. Go figure. Also, forgive me if I made mistakes, music isn't really my thing, thank you! *smiles*

_In this chapter:_** Zexion is a bit of OOC. And some possibly wrong wrong things. Stereotypes! :D**

**EDIT 2/16/14: **I EDITED A NEW CHAPPIE. I searched everything up in the net so credits for that. So, if there are mistakes, you can sue the worldwide web. *smiles* *gets shot* Okai, maybe not. SORRY! CAN YOU BLAME ME? I'VE NEVER WROTE A THESIS BEFORE. SORRY!

Also, I merged chapter two and three. Yeah yeah. I found it short so merge yeah.

Do you know how hard it is to edit the chat conversations?! Whoever invented the Copy n' Paste thing on computer is a one genius duck! Made my life easier.

_And here I present you the new chapter! Go ahead and read it now! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook: Matchmaker<strong>  
>O2-The Pianist Zexion<br>Ienzo Renaissance

* * *

><p>It was a failure.<p>

A hopelessly, absolute and complete failure and Zexion had mentally cursed himself. What the heck was he thinking last week? There was in no way he could learn music in a week. Hell, let alone a year! Sure, he had memorized all of the musical instruments invented so far, and a couple of famous music artists and bands, but the musical notes were making his head spin. And he hated the way his head spins because it makes him fall of his chair, hits his head and sees flying notes twirling around his head, taunting him.

Maybe the problem was the learning proper way of plucking guitars, or maybe trying to avoid hitting a wrong note in the piano (he hadn't played a piano for years and he only had basic lessons when he was a kid). The guitar was extremely harder to learn, since plucking the strings can hurt your fingers if you repeat it for more than an hour. Or maybe it was trying hard to get a good tune on his cheap recorder –the replacement for flute; it was a whole lot cheaper. He was afraid to pretend to be a music geek when he doesn't really know any single thing about them, and he feared that Demyx would find out if he did.

But he was having problems memorizing and pronouncing and remembering terms like Affettuoso, Maestoso and the other complicated words and trying to learn how to play the instruments. Zexion was supposed to be a genius, he had straight A's in his cards, and there were no recorded occurrence in the school history that Zexion had got any other grade besides than that. But here he was, having some troubles in learning music, notes, chords and tempi. Regardless, that fact didn't stop Zexion, for no one can stop him except the one who he had been doing all of this for. He was doing all of this for him, for Demyx.

* * *

><p><strong>SIGN UP<strong>

_It's free and always will be._

**First Name: **Ienzo

**Last Name: **Renaissance

**You Email Address: **Cloaked_SchemerKHmail

**Reenter email address: **Cloaked_SchemerKHmail

**New Password: **********

**Birthday: **June 6 1995

_Why do I need to provide my date of birth?_

**I am:** Male

_By clicking Sign Up, you agree to our __Terms__ and that you have read our __Data Use Policy__, including our __Cookie Use__._

**SIGN UP**

* * *

><p>The same action was done last time and he added Demyx as his friend. But this time, he didn't jump around squealing like a teenage girl, and kept his stoic face –biting his lip on the process… Zexion can't explain why he always felt excited about these kinds of things, but he did. He berated himself for being hyped up at nonsense things.<p>

Maybe love was indescribable? It was a good feeling, making your heart fly at bliss feeling running inside your heart. He was too excited to try this one out that he could barely sleep that night.

Too excited, indeed, for the next day when he woke up, he practically bounced off the bed, making a run for the computer. He bumped against all the furniture in the process, making his room a complete mess. He had to stop and tidy his room up before making himself tea and sitting down in front of his computer and turning it on.

After this, he signed in his new persona's account. Sipping some tea he waited for it to load, and when it finally loaded, he eyed the notification icon and clicked on it.

And he dropped his teacup.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Demyx had accepted your friend request.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>08:17 PM<strong>_** Ienzo: **Hey Demyx! It's me, Ienzo! You probably don't know me much but I was assigned to be your partner in one of our classes together.

_**08:18 PM**_** Demyx: **Wait a second…

_**08:19 PM**_** Demyx: **You're that kid assigned with the piano! So, what's the plan? We could recreate pieces, and the like.

_**08:20 PM**_** Ienzo: **Do you know the "Requiem" of Mozart? Mozart wasn't able to finish that piece right?

_**08:21 PM**_** Demyx: **Yeah. But I heard this Franz guy completed it under the instructions of Mozart after his death.

_**08:23 PM**_** Ienzo:** It was completed by an Austrian composer Franz Xaver Süssmayr.

_**08:24 PM**_** Demyx: **Right,you're well informed. I'm guessing you want to work on that one.

_**08:25 PM**_** Ienzo: **You've guessed it. We can work at chat since I sleep in the school.

_**08:27 PM**_** Demyx: **Why do you even sleep at school?

_**08:28 PM**_** Ienzo: **It's called Narcolepsy.

_**08:27 PM**_** Demyx: **I see, sorry.

_**08:29 PM**_** Ienzo:** Right. We should start now. I'm gonna compose and you're gonna play it. Deal?

_**08:30 PM**_** Demyx: **How come it's you who gets to do the composing?

_**08:32 PM**_** Ienzo:** Because I'm narcoleptic. Might not be able to play the piano.

_**08:33 PM**_** Demyx: **Stop using that as an excuse! But fine, I'll play your composition since narcolepsy and all.

_**08:34 PM**_** Ienzo:** Awesome! I'll give the piece a day before the submission!

_**08:35 PM**_** Demyx: **Okay, I'll be waiting by then. I guess.

* * *

><p>There was a reason why he had chosen then name Ienzo upon making a new persona. Ienzo was his twin brother who died five years ago. Ienzo had looked exactly like Zexion and was as silent as he was, the only difference being his hair a shade lighter than the bookworm's. Zexion took an interest in reading just about everything, to philosophical books to the literary ones whilst Ienzo started learning how to play the piano. Both had pursued their interest, and after the lavender haired man had finished reading every book in their local library, his twin brother started composing pieces. They were both prodigies of the Shadows family. Zexion excelled in academics, and Ienzo played like Mozart.<p>

It was Ienzo who taught him how to play the piano, but it had been a long time since he laid his fingers on the keys and he had almost forgotten where to exactly place those calloused fingers of his.

Ienzo had memorized every chord of the instruments by heart at the young age of twelve, and thus began creating his own pieces -the same work Mozart was doing. He was a big fan of the Mozart, and had acknowledged him as the greatest musician of all. He admired Mozart that much that he tried finishing Mozart's unfinished composition by continuing it with his own composition –not acknowledging that somebody else had finished the said piece.

Zexion figured that Demyx won't find out about his twin brother –who was now buried six feet below the ground. (Bless his soul) Unless the blond would search for his grave among more than eight hundred graves one by one, only then he would find out that his new chat mate is dead for more than five years. He smirked at the thought, finding about that would surely send Demyx screaming down the road. How adorable. Not that he would even dare to let him find out about that though, he's not that morbid.

He decided that he would go home and search their things for Ienzo's music piece. It should be there somewhere, since their parents had always preferred Ienzo than him after all. They would have kept it as a memento, or a masterpiece of some sorts.

They never got the chance to hear him play though, for he started composing it when he found out he was ill, and after he had finished it he got so ill he can't play the piano anymore. Zexion thinks it's great, though. Everything about his brother was to be liked, his gift of skill in making compositions, playing the piano, it was something that people can look up to, something that they can admire.

His piece would be heard, it would be known, for the sake of Ienzo.

And at that point he realized that he was not doing it for Demyx only, but also for his brother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>06:01 PM<strong>_** Demyx: **Hey, finished with your homework already? The one Mr. Braig gave us in history?

_**06:07 PM**_** Ienzo: **Yep, working on that composition for our music class.

_**06:08 PM**_** Demyx: **Cool! How can I help?

_**06:11 PM**_** Ienzo:** By sending me cookies. Just kidding haha

_**06:12 PM**_** Demyx: ***throws cookies* /^_^/oooo

_**06:15 PM**_** Ienzo:** What's that supposed to be? O.o

_**06:16 PM**_** Demyx: **Me, throwing you some cookies. (O.O)b

* * *

><p>He knew every single thing he could know about Demyx. Everything including from his favourite colour (green) up to his habits (which was his right hand coming up to brush those dirty blond locks when he was flustered or nervous again and again).<p>

He had memorized the blond's schedule (there were times he found himself walking to Demyx's next class and not his) as well so he knew for a fact that he has music class once a week, (every Thursday, in fact) He's also aware that Demyx would still go out his way to talk with "Ienzo.", his classmate. And even though the lavender-haired man is not attending the said music class, he knows that there is a narcoleptic student at the said music class. Actually, the guy is named Iezekiel, who sleeps all the time and the teachers just leave him be because of his sickness. Another reason he picked Ienzo is because the name is quite similar to the narcoleptic's name.

Since Iezekiel sleeps all the time, the sitarist won't even get a chance to talk to him.

He sighed as he walked out of the cafeteria with a sandwich, heading towards the library. That won't probably stop Demyx to try and talk to the guy. His thoughts had been answered because at the corner of his eyes, he saw the said blond approaching Iezekiel who was sleeping softly on a lone table at the far back of the cafeteria. "Hey Ie… Ienzo? Iezekiel? I'm not sure which, but please wake up; I want to talk to you about the composition you're working on." He said cheerfully, shaking the boy's shoulder gently. The other stirred, but was not awakened, Demyx gave a sigh and tried shaking him again, he was about to say something when his friends called out to him. He turned to see the group at the other side.

"Demyx! What are you doing trying to talk to that loser? Come over here and have lunch with us!" said a redhead, not giving the sleeping boy a single glance. It was as if the boy didn't exist, or that person chose to ignore his existence. Demyx frowned for a split second but quickly smiled, so quick that his friends didn't even notice it. "Sure! I'm right over!"

Zexion hissed silently, as he watched the blond walk past him, not spotting his existence. Seriously, he hangs out with them? Those people were nothing but a bad influence! They discriminate people or worse, they beat them up. They were paying the teachers so they won't send them to the office of the school principal.

He was jealous. Because it was unfair, they were spoiled brats, not worthy of the attention of Demyx. Yet, they get to hang out with him. It was unfair, when Zexion was an obedient student, doing everything they want of him, yet he does not get what he wants just for once.

He shook his head and crept quietly to the library to read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>05:43 PM<strong>_** Demyx: **Hi Ienzo! I received the copy of the piece. I did a couple of clean-ups and some re-arranging, I think it's great though. :D

_**05:45 PM**_** Ienzo: **Oh, t-thanks.

_**05:46 PM**_** Demyx: **Man, even in chat you stutter? Why so shy all of the sudden?

_**05:48 PM**_** Ienzo:** Forgive me. I am quite nervous about the composition. What if Monsieur Sebastian won't like it?

_**05:49 PM**_** Demyx: **I'm sure he'll love it. Trust me it's good. It's sad you won't get to hear it play though. Asleep and all.

_**05:50 PM**_** Ienzo: **It's not sad; I've played it already in my piano at home.

_**05:51 PM**_** Demyx: **Okay then. XD I suppose you'll be sleeping tomorrow as usual?

_**05:52 PM**_** Ienzo: **Yeah. As usual. ;)

_**05:55 PM**_** Demyx: **No worries! Anyways, I'm gonna submit this to Monsieur Sebastian tomorrow. I can't wait to see how it goes! :DDDD

_**05:55 PM**_** Ienzo:** Ahaha. You seem more excited than I am. XD

_**05:57 PM**_** Demyx: **That's just the way I am! I hope you had no trouble with this piece? :)

_**05:58 PM**_** Ienzo: **I found it rather enjoyable composing the piece.

_**05:59 PM**_** Demyx: **Awesome! See you at school, okay?

_**06:00 PM**_** Ienzo: **Never mind me, I'll be sleeping.

* * *

><p>A small smile graced Zexion's ever frowning lips; for he knew he was doing this not only to gain the blonde's affections but also to make his brother's piece to be known, to be heard. Just this once, to gain existence and he was so going to make sure of that. He swore, upon his brother's grave, someone alive in this world was going to hear that piece.<p>

His parents had always preferred Ienzo over him. He never found out why, but they loved his twin more than they loved him, gave him more time and affection, they were less strict on him, and even got him music lessons when he had expressed his interest in music. While he, the forgotten son, went to the library, borrowing books that he was sure that his parents would never buy him. Even after his brother's death they loved Ienzo; forcing him to take up law on college, which was something Ienzo had always dreamt to take. They didn't want to see him and be reminded that it was Zexion not, Ienzo, the academic, not the musician and made him live farther away from them where in they wouldn't see him every day.

Not once he had blamed Ienzo for that, no. It was never Ienzo's fault. Ienzo had been the nicest brother he had ever known. He was helpful, cheerful and kind in many ways. Before his death, he dreamt to become a lawyer to defend the innocent, he dreamt to play his pieces to lighten up the hearts of the distressed. He dreamt to make people happy, never thinking of his own happiness and gain. He wanted to play that one piece just before he died, but he slipped away before he could even regain the strength to play it.

After this ordeal, he would visit his twin again. He'd pass by the flower shop and buy him a bouquet of Stargazer Lilies. Stargazer Lilies meant innocence and purity, which was the best way to describe his twin brother. He was a stargazer, he had dreams. Maybe he'd drop by and say hello. Every time he came to visit his brother, he always brought flowers. They tried planting some flowers around his grave before, but they never grew. It was only Ienzo's tomb with no flowers blooming around it. This kind of thing, maybe only scientists could answer the mystery behind it.

"I wonder if I have enough money to buy him a bouquet." He pondered, turning off his computer. "Maybe I should buy him some seeds… It must be lonely without some flowers with him." He added as an afterthought, before remembering his mother's futile attempts of growing a couple of roses around the tombstone.

"Maybe he didn't like roses. I should plant some carnations. I remember he loved carnations." He murmured to himself.

He shook his head and focused back to his homework.

He skipped Literature to sneak in the music theatre room where the music class Demyx is attending was being held. He came just in time to see the sitarist passing a bunch of papers to their redheaded professor, who just nodded his head at them and taking the composition pieces.

After scanning it, the professor tore his eyes from the paper to give the blond an astonished look, "This… this is magnificent, Demyx! We shall hear it right away." He exclaimed, and nodded at the students to get on their instruments.

Zexion was comfortably sitting at the back, a good ten meters away from Demyx's class and the other audience. The students had gone to their designated places, as the other teachers (who were on their breaks) prepared and seated themselves to listen to the composition. After a good two minutes, the students began playing. It began with the real composition, and then it got to the point where the notes and the harmony of the instruments were arranged by Ienzo. Of course it was a bit different from what he had expected to hear, since Demyx revised it a bit. Nevertheless, it didn't fail to awe the students and the teachers watching, some even dropped a few tears.

Zexion's state was worse. At first glance he was staring at the performance nonchalantly, but looking closer, he was watching them perform intently. His eyebrows were creased and the frown was deeper, as if judging the whole musical performance. In his mind, he was praising Ienzo, dumbfounded, holding back a waterfall of tears, trying to keep his mouth closed. The composition was beautiful, sad and wonderful. It was not that amazing if you judge it with standards, but because this piece was composed by a person who wasn't even eighteen years old, but a mere twelve years old. Unfortunately, no one knows about this fact. And he was proud of his twin, who was able to move the hearts of the people in the music theatre, even his. He was sure that his brother was happy to see that someone heard the composition.

He had fulfilled one of his brother's dreams.

After the music stopped playing there was a standing ovation, everyone stood up and clapped at the wonderful performance, save for that one man sleeping under one of the pianos. The lavender-haired man clapped with the crowd, wiping a few drops of water that betrayed his eyes.

And in Ienzo's grave, where wind was blowing softly and the sun was shining brightly, for the first time in almost five years, there lay a single bud of carnation. A bud that was about to bloom at the peak of spring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>06:12 PM<strong>_** Demyx: **Hi Ienzo! Monsieur Sebastian said it was perfect! You are one awesome guy! I bet he was surprised when he found out you were the one who composed it.

_**06:15 PM**_** Ienzo: **Did he see me sleeping in one of those pianos? Damn, I knew he'd find me…

_**06:16 PM**_** Demyx: **He gave you a pat on the back. A hard pat! That didn't wake you up though.

_**06:17 PM**_** Ienzo:** Man, I'm so sorry. Did he get mad though?

_**06:18 PM**_** Demyx: **Nah, how could he, when you moved his and every person at the theatre's hearts!

_**06:19 PM**_** Ienzo: **Well, that's something I should be proud of.

_**06:20 PM**_** Demyx: **Hey, share some limelight for me! I revised that composition a bit!

* * *

><p>"Hey Ienzo." Zexion greeted as he sat down on the grass beside his grave. He took note of the lone carnation beside the tombstone. He set the Stargazer Lilies right in front of the grave. "This one is late, Ienzo, the others are already blooming under the spring air." He smiled slightly, "I've been smiling a lot more often these days, Ienzo, I'm really glad. I wonder if you're happy for me."<p>

A bird settled down in front of him, chirping softly, making Zexion smile more. "I passed your composition to the Music Professor. The Requiem, do you remember that? The teacher said it was perfect. They were really stunned. You blew them off, congratulations." He tried to sound happy, but it came out as if he was dead to the world.

He was still having a hard time expressing his feelings. He never knew what the right words to say were, but he never felt uncomfortable at the presence of his brother. Even when he was dead, being at his tomb soothed the bookworm's spirits. He stayed there, enjoying the breeze.

"Hey, Ienzo, I need to go now, I'll visit next time, and next time, I would bring him to you. Demyx, you remember him? I'll make him fall in love with me and I'll bring him for you to know him. It'll be great." He deadpanned. "I'm really proud of you, Ienzo, I'll see you then." He said, and then he walked away from the grave, never noticing the carnation blooming magnificently, almost sparkling under the sun.

They had truly saved the best for last.

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook: Matchmaker<strong>  
>02.5- Thesis Student<br>_Dyme Seamelody_

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks after that musical performance, and everything was a charm. He thought it was all okay, they were becoming closer and closer, and Demyx was telling more and more things about himself. His thoughts about his friends, people he respect and other people he found worth mentioning.<p>

He mentioned that he had no other choice but to take up courses related to the field of medicine, since his parents are hell-bent on making him one. He had accepted this fate, though bitter and resentful, Demyx was still hoping to be able to take up music courses in the future.

It was Friday, and he was the current target of the punks that day. They came and spilled their drinks on his schoolbooks, trashed his locker, tripped him, placed a thumbtack on his seat (which he noticed before he could seat on his chair), and almost beat him up. Hopefully, a member of the student council, Kairi, spotted them and brought them to the office. Zexion had ducked and ran for his dormitory, for he knew whoever was in the office was gonna let them off the hook and he'll get beaten up more. Kairi saw him disappear at an alley, but had averted her eyes in pity.

He went home ragged, some of the seams of his clothes needed mending, his hair was a mess, some bruises he needed to hide (hopefully his hair can hide his face) and his school things needed repair or replacement. He threw them at a random corner, walking to his computer and turning it on. He signed in Facebook and noticed a message.

* * *

><p><em><strong>06:01 PM<strong>_** Demyx:** I don't know who you are or what you want. You're not my classmate, I talked to him, his name is Iezekiel. I was suspicious since you left the notes in my locker instead of giving them to me in person. Whoever you are, please stop playing games with me. How could even do this?

* * *

><p>He slammed his hand on the computer table. What a great way to end his terrible day. He sighed. So it was really a failure. He sighed again, what kind of person could Demyx possibly like?<p>

Is he giving up?

He gasped lightly, of course not! He would do anything to win the blond beauty's heart! And this is not a moment to give up! Demyx might be stolen from his grasp! Oh no! Zexion could not afford that; he would not be the loser who gives up in this battle of love! He needed to think hard and fast.

He needed a new gameplan. A flawless and foolproof plan.

Thinking, he went to his computer and logged in to his Facebook account, planning to delete it. One notification caught his sharp eye.

* * *

><p><em>Dyme Seamelody wants to be your friend.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>IGNORE<strong>

**CONFIRM**

* * *

><p>A friend request?<p>

Odd.

Oh.

Upon entering his account, he had accidentally typed in his original Facebook account instead of the fake one. He was spacing out and he wasn't paying attention to the screen in front of him.

Interesting. Someone actually bothered to make friends with him? Is this a prank or perhaps a student failing miserably? Half of him feels happy and warm inside and the other part of him is curious about this Dyme person. The name sounds horribly familiar. He knows this name somehow, when you rearrange the letters...

**MYDE...**

Okay, guess not. But the familiarity of the name is bugging him. He never paid attention to names before, except Demyx.

Out of instinct, he clicked confirm.

The next day, Dyme was still bothering his mind. He can't get the name out of his head. He knew this name. He knew it. He just can't put a finger on it.

"...The picture in your book indicates..."Their teacher had said, but none of his words registered in his mind. He had never experienced this before, to have something in your mind that you can't remove. Dyme. Dyme. Dyme. Dyme. This is driving him crazy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>06:34 PM<strong>_** Dyme: **Hello! Nice to meet cha! My name is Dyme! Zexion Shadows right? So, how to say this, uhhm…

_**06:35 PM**_** Zexion: **Same. What's the matter?

_**06:36 PM**_** Dyme: **I'm writing this thesis, and I want you to be a subject! Are you willing to be my lab rat? XD

_**06:36 PM**_** Zexion: **For what reason exactly?

_**06:37 PM**_** Dyme: **From what I have gathered, you are the only student in this school without a close friend.

_**06:38 PM**_** Zexion: **And your point is?

_**06:39 PM**_** Dyme: **Well, you would be defying the saying, "No man is an island"! That's why. So do you accept?

_**06:40 PM**_** Zexion: **Seems meaningless. I refuse to be a specimen for a pointless thesis.

_**06:42 PM**_** Dyme: **Oh come on! Please Please? D: I'm begging you! The thesis is half of our grades! QAQ

_**06:43 PM**_** Zexion: **Fine, fine. What am I supposed to do?

_**06:44 PM**_** Dyme: **Thanks Zexi! You just saved my life! :3333

_**06:45 PM**_** Zexion: **Don't call me that ever again. Just get on with it, you are wasting my time.

_**06:46 PM**_** Dyme: **Ouch. But whatever! Here's the plan: Basically, I'm just gonna ask you some questions every Tuesdays and Saturdays! :D

_**06:47 PM**_** Dyme:** Why? Because I'm free on those days! XD

_**06:48 PM**_** Dyme:** What about you, are you available on those days? Or should we make some adjustments with the schedule?

_**06:49 PM**_** Zexion: **No, no. It is alright.

_**06:50 PM**_** Zexion: **When will you start this "research"?

_**06:51 PM**_** Dyme: **Possibly this Saturday. XD For now I have to further explain my thesis.

_**06:51 PM**_** Zexion: **Oh? Go on, I am curious.

_**06:57 PM**_** Dyme: **Since I'm just a high school student, you know a graduating one, our teachers told us to choose a simpler subject. I just can't help notice you, having one to none friends and having straight A's in your cards. So I thought, how can the presence of friends affect the students' concentration?

_**06:59 PM**_** Zexion: **The idea's pretty shallow and pointless.

_**07:03 PM**_** Dyme: **Of course not! The results of this thesis could affect the upbringing and education of all the coming generations! What if people can really live without friends, and are more capable without them? Without the influences of other people, these persons can concentrate more, can do much more and never be swayed into doing rebellious things.

_**07:07 PM**_** Dyme: **There will be no more time-wasting friend hangouts, slumber parties, groups of friends. Just individuals performing to the fullest of their capacities.

_**07:09 PM**_** Zexion: **That's a bit unlikely, considering loneliness makes a human incapable of functioning properly. Are you really gonna treat our race as mindless robots?

_**07:10 PM**_** Dyme: **Touche. Whatever, it's just a thesis.

_**07:14 PM**_** Zexion: **This is coming from a man who was just begging me to be his subject moments ago?You should think of a new thesis. One that hopefully doesn't involve researching about me.

_**07:16 PM**_** Dyme: **Aw, but I really wanted to be your friend! I want to prove you wrong! It's impossible to have NO friends! :D

_**07:16 PM**_** Zexion: **You are an idiot!

_**07:17 PM**_** Dyme: **No, I'm not! DX

_**07:20 PM**_** Dyme: **I've got it! I have an idea! What if I will prove that it is impossible to have no friends? I will prove it by befriending the loneliest guy in the academy! Zexion Shadows!

_**07:21 PM**_** Zexion: **That's not thesis-material. Go home, you're drunk.

_**07:22 PM**_** Dyme: **No, I'm serious! Not Black, but the serious kind of dead serious. Anyways! I have to inform Mrs. Potts that I changed my thesis.

_**07:23 PM**_** Dyme: **It's gonna be a great adventure between us, Zexi! :D May we have fun!

_**07:24 PM**_** Zexion: **What did I tell you about that nickname?

_**07:27 PM**_** Zexion: **Anyways, how do you call it researching when you're just gonna interview me? Is that all? Aren't you gonna analyze my habits, work patterns, hobbies and the like?

_**07:29 PM**_** Dyme: **Don't worry about that! I've been observing you for quite a while already. One of the reasons I chose you as a subject, it makes my job easier.

_**07:31 PM**_** Zexion: **Observing me?!

_**07:32 PM**_** Dyme: **Oh look at that! My sister is calling me. I have to go, ja ne!

_**Dyme has logged out.**_

* * *

><p>Zexion blinked. He blinked again. Then he blinked more.<p>

Odd.

Dyme was observing him for quite a while already? How was that possible? No one ever looked at him. No one looks at the lone bookworm. A bit unbelievable but it was the truth. No one looks at him save for those bullies who belittle him.

But the question was why, why was he observing him? Who is he?

It was lunch time and Zexion was enjoying a cup of chamomile tea and a slice of chocolate cake while reading "To Kill a Mockingbird" of Harper Lee. He found his eyes drifting from the book to those green shining orbs, from which the owner turned to him and giving him a sweet smile.

Demyx was smiling at him.

Oh, is this truly happening? And then he heard a loud squealing of girls. He whipped around, his sight falling to the three girls who were the true receivers of that heavenly smile. Oh. How embarrassing. He scoffed silently and forced himself to look at the book he was reading. He really tried focusing his attention in the book.

But it failed.

He grumpily took a bite from the cake.

He totally missed that smile curling to a frown.

* * *

><p><em><strong>06:22 PM<strong>_** Dyme: **Ever had any friends? Acquaintances don't count. Friends, you know, someone you can talk to about almost everything?

_**06:24 PM**_** Zexion: **Yes, yes, Dyme. I know the difference between the two. I suppose my twin brother would fit into the "friend" category.

_**06:25 PM**_** Dyme: **Uh… okay. Any other friends besides that?

_**06:26 PM**_** Zexion: **I guess I have a few acquaintances but close friends, no.

_**06:26 PM**_** Dyme:** Do you find yourself wanting a friend?

_**06:27 PM**_** Zexion: **When I was a kid, having my brother was enough. But now… I don't mind not having any friends.

_**06:29 PM**_** Dyme:** Maybe you haven't tried making friends before! :DD Maybe I'll convince you to make friends sometime.

_**06:30 PM**_** Zexion: **Why is it I feel like I'm talking with a psychiatrist?

_**06:31 PM**_** Dyme:** Well, I am aspiring to become a psychiatrist! Never mind that ahahahaha!

_**06:32 PM**_** Dyme:** Last question: is it hard without a companion?

_**06:34 PM**_** Zexion: **You ask odd questions. The answer though, is no. I never got to experience having a friend, so I don't know if it was harder without one.

_**06:35 PM**_** Dyme:** You're so independent. I'm amazed.

_**06:37 PM**_** Zexion: **It's an instinct for human survival. People become capable and for the sake of their own survival, they learn to fend off for themselves. Alone or not.

_**06:41 PM**_** Dyme:** I don't think there would be a lot of people who would have made it through all these years without having a shoulder to lean upon, an ear to listen, and a hand to comfort. Making me think about it, it's just impossible.

_**06:42 PM**_** Dyme: **Yet, here you are.

_**06:43 PM**_** Zexion: **You've been saying that a lot you know.

_**06:44 PM**_** Dyme: **Really? Forgive me. XD

_**06:45 PM**_** Zexion: **Are you serious in this thesis though?

_**06:46 PM**_** Dyme: **Yeah sure. I just want to explore your mind.

_**06:47 PM**_** Zexion: **Creep.

_**06:52 PM**_** Dyme: **Am not! It's just I'm making sure I'm getting courses that will make me a psychiatrist in college, and the chances are low cause I'm not interested in psychiatry and what's better than studying the complex mind of the most intelligent guy in the school who has no actual friends?

_**06:53 PM**_** Zexion: **Not really interested?

_**06:55 PM**_** Dyme: **And I just want to get to know you better.

_**06:56 PM**_** Zexion: **Should I start suspecting something?

_**06:57 PM**_** Dyme: **It's not like that!

Zexion frowned, "He didn't even answer my question…" Dyme was a mysterious person. He looked friendly at first, but then Zexion noticed that Dyme was telling him things that seemed unnecessary but important at the same time. It was like… Dyme was hinting him something.

Who is he?

He shook his head. He was overthinking things. He should probably think of what to do next to make Demyx fall in love with him.

_**07:13 PM**_** Dyme:** What do you think of our school?

_**07:14 PM**_** Zexion: **What kind of question is that?

_**07:16 PM**_** Dyme:** Well, I was thinking of factors that made you unable to have friends, and one of the things that came to me is the environment around you. Our school isn't that child-friendly, isn't it?

_**07:19 PM**_** Zexion: **There are nice people, sure. But the system that works here. The injustice, it's quite annoying. A child could become traumatized if they are not strong-minded enough.

_**07:20 PM**_** Dyme:** Yeah well, I agree. But I'm guessing that is not the reason you don't have friends.

_**07:21 PM**_** Zexion: **I told you, it's not that I don't want to have a friend, I just never felt the need to have one.

_**07:22 PM**_** Dyme:** There's gotta be a reason!

_**07:23 PM**_** Zexion: **You're so persistent!

_**07:24 PM**_** Dyme:** Duh, this will determine my grade, genius.

* * *

><p>Zexion blinked again. No one has ever talked to him like that. Not even Ienzo had. In an insulting way yet it's not really offending since it was meant as a joke. What do they call that? Friendly insult? Friend?<p>

He and Dyme were friends?

It was interesting, Dyme was an interesting guy. He was funny and pretty much idiotic, but can be serious and calculating when he needs to. That was a weird character. Yet he had found himself laughing with him, exchanging witty arguments and talking about stuff. Things he didn't do with the people he called his acquaintances. Was that the difference between friends and acquaintances?

Friendship. The art of having friends and sharing life with them.

Art?

Which reminds him, he has a quiz on arts tomorrow. He sighed. Arts was never his thing. It required creativity, something he didn't have. He was a man of accuracy and perfection, not for spirit, art and things that required imagination.

But wait.

Wait this is great! He could be an artist in his new account! Demyx will definitely fall for him! Now, he just needed to finish studying about Arts and he can proceed to make a new account. Zexion bid goodbye to Dyme and started to read his book, excited and determined to talk to Demyx again.

And the cycle will begin again.


	3. The Artisan Zexion

**Peanut:** Whoever you are, the super awesome creator of Facebook, forgive me for using you as matchmaking device for the sweetest KH couple ever existing in the Kingdom Hearts Universe. So, thank you! :D I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Facebook and whatever references that you see in the chapters. I just borrowed them for the story. So if you see a Barney running around the background, I am not (and never will be) his owner. (Just messing with ya, Barney, my siblings love you.)

**THANK YOU FOR THE FAVES, ALERTS AND REVIEWS.**

Let's answer some questions, shall we? Luckily, we've only got one! So here it is: _Is Demyx Dyme?_ I hope this chapter will answer your question, reader! *wink* This chapter is dedicated to everyone who supported this fic! **Zexion goes SHE!** Can he handle being a SHE? Warnings include: man pretending to be woman, yaoi, slight language. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. :D

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and added this to their favourites! It is such an honour! Thank you! Feel free to leave a review and questions. I'll answer them in the best of I can. (Just don't ask anything not related to the story... I'm not a genius.. T-T) And I present to you, the third chapter of our story!

**EDIT: 04/11/14 **

Hey thereee! Anyways, sorry for the delay, I really have no excuse that will satisfy you guys. That is, if anyone's reading this… but whatever. Anywaaays! Here's the newly edited chappie of FB:M! :D Anyways, if you'd notice there are MAJOR changes in this chapter that might or might not affect the story's outcome. Hahaha.

Happy reading.

Achtung, baby!

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook: Matchmaker<strong>

_03-Artisan Zexion_

Namine de Pastel

* * *

><p>"Hallo again, Mr. Shadows," the part-time student librarian of this school, Xion Fantoche greeted as he placed the books and his card at the counter. She's in most of his classes, being in the same grade and all, and she is one of the select few book-lovers who contribute in safe-keeping of the school library. Although being fellow avid readers of the books in the library, Fantoche preferred literature novels and fictional romances genre over his collection of the world's historical events and the evolution of technology. Yes, he, Zexion Shadows loved learning.<p>

Scanning the stack of books he retrieved from the shelves, she chuckled, "That's really studious of you, Zexion. I can't believe how you can all these books in such a short amount of time! Even I can't read that fast." He gave her a polite nod as he waited for her to fill out necessary forms. Xion grinned as she returned them back together with his library card. He thanked her and swiftly left the library.

The books were thick and heavy, with solid hard-bound covers protecting the pages that promised knowledge so that the next generation would be able to read them. He had a hard time carrying the books, and the height of the book stack disabling him from seeing where he was going. Fortunately, he had already memorized the path from the library to his locker on second floor thanks to his regular visits to the said library.

Struggling to make his way through the school hallways and trying not to bump into other students, Zexion unfortunately collided into someone. "Forgive me; I wasn't looking where I was going." The softness of her voice made the small man to look at the girl in front of him. Said girl brought up a delicate hand to brush away some of her stray hair and started picking up some of the books that fell on the floor from the collision. She was petite, maybe a few inches shorter than he was and had golden blond hair that contrasted with her blue eyes which has the gentlest gaze that Zexion has ever seen in his life.

And somehow, it felt like he was looking at the eyes of a loving mother. Her gaze was soft, innocent and gentle and it felt like a warm embrace. Those eyes were familiar, as if he had seen them somewhere before… _who is that person?_

His mind catching up with him, Zexion started to pick up some of the books as well, "It's alright, and it was my fault as well." The blond girl nodded at him with grace, "No, I truly am sorry. Let me make it up to you by carrying some of the books for you. You look like you needed a hand." She replied, smiling gently at him. The blond girl held some of the books in her arms, waiting patiently for his answer. And it was almost embarrassing and he was blushing. _Why was he blushing?_

The lilac-haired man stuttered, "I-I would really appreciate it, kind lady."

"Alright then, lead the way."

* * *

><p><em><strong>05:53 PM<strong>_** Dyme:** Hiya, Zexy! Nice weather today, no? =)

_**05:54 PM**_** Zexion: **I'd appreciate it if you'll be so kind as to quit calling me 'Zexy' it's as immature as it sounds.

_**05:54 PM**_** Dyme:** Yep! Too childish for your age! But that doesn't make you any older than I am, Zexy. ;)

_**05:55 PM**_** Zexion: **You're too juvenile for your age.

_**05:56 PM**_** Dyme:** I don't even know what that means, and I'm a senior!

_**05:56 PM**_** Zexion: **You're making it sound like you're proud of it.

_**05:58 PM**_** Dyme:** Never! I'm just saying that you just use too many complicated words for other people's liking. Keep that up, no one's gonna understand what the hell you're talking about.

_**05:58 PM**_** Zexion: **Oh? All right, I'll try to avoid talking like the smart guy that I am.

_**05:59 PM**_** Dyme:** And cocky too!

_**05:59 PM**_** Zexion: **And you're loud and annoying.

_**06:00 PM**_** Dyme:** Oh come on, I'm just cheerful and friendly! How would you know, anyways? You can't even hear me! *pout*

_**06:01 PM**_** Zexion: **True, but judging by your choice of words makes you loud and annoying.

_**06:01 PM**_** Dyme:** You're mean. :(

_**06:02 PM**_** Dyme:** It's called being cheerful. That's just the way I am!

_**06:03 PM**_** Zexion: **Are you here to ask me questions or just bug me for the rest of the night?

_**06:04 PM**_** Dyme:** I'm just here to bug ya. :D

_**06:05 PM**_** Zexion: **Well then, I'm off to do more productive things. Have a good night, Dyme.

_**06:06 PM**_** Dyme:** Wait, don't just leave me! Just because I don't have questions prepared today, doesn't mean I'm not going to do anything.

_**06:06 PM**_** Dyme:** Anyways, just stay. We can talk about stuff, and maybe I can come up with something based on your responses.

_**06:07 PM**_** Zexion: **Fine.

_**06:07 PM**_** Dyme:** So, uh, do you cut your wrists?

_**06:07 PM**_** Zexion: **Certainly, do you want a picture?

_**06:08 PM**_** Dyme: **O.O NO!

_**06:09 PM**_** Zexion: **I was just being sarcastic.

_**06:10 PM**_** Dyme:** Thank heavens! But then again… mocking isn't something you'd normally do, isn't it?

_**06:13 PM**_** Zexion: **It's not like I go around saying rude things to people, although my hatred against stereotypes is relatively strong. Just because I don't have any friends doesn't equate to being emo.

_**06:13 PM**_** Dyme:** Besides, a genius like you wouldn't do something as idiotic as that right, Zexy? Hahaha. It's too idiotic.

_**06:14 PM**_** Zexion: **I guess you could put it that way.

* * *

><p>Five days: Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Tuesday. It took him five long days to educate himself about the world of art. Zexion admitted that he never expected it would take him that long, but schoolwork got in the way and there was no way Zexion was exchanging his studies over Demyx. Although he had to fight the strong urge to pick up the art books and finish reading them for the last few days, he was able to resist and balance his studies from his secret operation to make a certain blond to fall for him.<p>

For the last five days he had done nothing but read. He spent his weekend reading and doing school works, only stopping for some short breaks and doing weekly chores. And at the start of the weekday, he spent half of his lunch break eating his home made tuna sandwich and the other half studying his art books.

Nevertheless, after five days of endless studying, the small man was a bit proud to admit that he had more knowledge about art than an average person who was a bit involved in arts would know. It was really easy. Art was an expression of one's feelings through a medium; canvas, paper, wood and the like. It was similar to music, since they representation of one's emotion. Unlike music, art was easier to learn. You don't have to memorize chords and notes in Arts. The exceptions would be technical art, which involved proper proportions and precise measurements that only a devoted student can master, he did not bother going deeper on the topic, for he just wanted a background about arts. He was doing this so when Demyx will ask him a question, he could hopefully answer as accurately as an art student would.

He learned the lives and contributions of the famous artisans like Michelangelo, a sculptor, a versatile artisan who painted on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, Pablo Picasso, the co-founder of the cubism movement. He had a step-by-step guide in Origami making, which he deemed would come handy, another one for handicrafts, but this was a just-in-case thing. He had average knowledge about painting, the canvas, the brush and the paint, and the styles of painting. Photography was not technically classical art and tattoo art was out of the question, under-aged, remember?

* * *

><p>It's free and always will be.<p>

**First Name:** Namine  
><strong>Last Name:<strong> de Pastel  
><strong>Your Email Address:<strong> Cloaked_Schemer  
><strong>Reenter email address:<strong> Cloaked_Schemer  
><strong>New Password:<strong> ******  
><strong>I am:<strong> Female  
><strong>Birthday:<strong> June 6 1995

_Why do I need to provide my date of birth?_

**SIGN UP**

* * *

><p>He was signing up as a female. People may think at first that he must have overlooked the gender section. These people are wrong, why? First, if you have overlooked the gender section, it would be entered as a male. Second, Zexion isn't the type to overlook such things. Now, why a woman you ask? The answer is simple really.<p>

Obviously, Demyx is a man, and boys would normally want girls. It is a natural and common phenomenon for human beings to be attracted on the opposite gender. That's how they reproduce, right? Obviously, as a male, the blond would tend to fall for a female rather than a male. It would be easier for him to win Demyx's heart if he were to pretend as a woman. Unless the cheerful senior wasn't straight, or at least swung both sides, but still, as a girl, Zexion would have higher chance on Demyx.

And that crucial fact was the very thing that hurts the petite man the most, the bitter truth that his only true love will never look at him in affection. After all, he was a man. Demyx can become bisexual, but that is just a phase, a phase that most people needs to move on from. At some point of his life, he would realize that he was straight and he needed to stop fooling around and be the man he was. To start a family, by marrying the right woman and settle down, because that's what all people do, right?

It was the point in Demyx's happy fairy tale cliché love story wherein he will meet his soul mate that he will love forever. Can you believe it, a soul mate? A laughable yet sobering thought. When the blond finally realizes the identity of his true love, when he wakes up and decides that having her at his side was the most amazing thing in his life and she was the perfect one for him. Then they would get married and bear cute little blond children that will painfully remind him of the bitter memory of his unrequited love over the years.

He had already imagined what the family would be like: a merry and happy one, the kind that would be filled with smiles and optimism, laughing children, loving parents, a one true happy ending. The sitarist would become a grandpa, with wrinkles on his beautiful face that serves as reminder of his old age (in his eyes, Demyx would still be the most beautiful person underneath those wrinkles) as he smile gently at his grandkids, telling them stories of the past, like his love story, or his childhood. The children would look at him in wonder and curiosity and he would inwardly smile because they don't really understand what he was saying at that point. Yet he was happy to entertain his adorable grandchildren and that was enough for him.

Stopping the ridiculous line of thought, Zexion realizes that he had considered this before. The chances of the green-eyed man ever liking him were very low. Heck, he'd be lucky if the blond actually knew his existence.

He had come to understand that this was things were going to end. That his so-called plan to make the sitarist fall for him was nothing but a foolish idea, but a traitorous hope was making its persistent journey in the lowerclassman's heart, trying to change his decision, to break his will. Normally, he would ignore these fleeting sparks of hope, but his latest Facebook idea made those tiny emotions grew stronger and more passionate. Almost crumbling his self-control, making the bookworm lost to such hopeless desires. Selfish questions began forming in his over calculating and helpless mind.

Can it hurt to borrow him for just a short while? Just to feel his love for just a brief moment and treasure it forever? He had longed to feel his loving touch, his affectionate gaze and to hear sweet words of love from with such deep voice. He just wanted to know, what it feels like. To be loved by the one you loved the most. To be loved by such an amazing man. With that, he forced his emotions in the far back of his mind, as they would get in the way of the commencement of his newest plan. This time he had carefully planned it out, with no flaws and imperfections. Just sweet success, only success, failure was not allowed.

He clicked **Okay** and he the request to be friends was sent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>08:32 PM<strong>_** Demyx:** Hi! My name's Demyx Mirage, I'm a senior in Never Was Academy. Nice to meet cha!

_**08:34 PM**_** Namine: **My name is Namine. I'm your junior then.

_**08:34 PM**_** Demyx:** You attend the same school as me? Awesome! Glad to be of acquaintance then!

_**08:35 PM**_** Namine: **Same.

_**08:36 PM**_** Namine: **I was wondering if, uh, you'd attend my art display. You see, I'm an artist. So… will you?

_**08:37 PM**_** Demyx:** Wait, wait, wait. Art display? Are you telling me that you're that Namine? As in Namine the famed mysterious painter? W-wow! I'm a huge fan of you!

_**08:38 PM**_** Namine: **Really? That would be wonderful! I really need you to attend the art display. I need a muse to introduce.

_**08:38 PM**_** Demyx:** Ehhh? But aren't you supposed to be anonymous?

_**08:39 PM**_** Namine: **Only to the students. The teachers know of my identity and they will be coming to the art exhibit and maybe drop a few chat.

_**08:40 PM**_** Demyx:** I would love to help… but how?

_**08:41 PM**_** Namine: **You don't have to meet me! Really, all you have to do is attend the art exhibit! I might introduce you to the teachers, if they don't already know who you are.

_**08:41 PM**_** Demyx:** Alright, I would gladly help you.

_**08:42 PM**_** Namine: **Thanks. I really appreciate it. In turn, I shall pay for your entrance fee.

_**08:43 PM**_** Demyx:** No need! I can pay for it just fine.

_**08:44 PM**_** Namine: **Ever the gentleman, Demyx. Don't worry, I insist. Again, I thank you.

_**Namine has logged out.**_

Yes, this was the perfect plan he was talking about. For you see, today, he wasn't masquerading as a fictional character. Instead, he was disguising as a real one. Yes, she was very real, and also very mysterious. He had researched everything that he could about her existence, leaked information, speculated rumours and the like. Turns out, Namine was an extremely secretive person. Actually, it was not confirmed whether her name is a pseudonym or not. Little was known about her and no student has actually seen her face. Well, it was more like no one knew who she really was in school.

Her identity was a confidential secret even amongst the teachers. The perfect target, right? No one knows you but they talk about you at the same time. Maybe Namine was shy. Of course, Zexion isn't really sure about that claim, although Demyx wouldn't have known any better, don't you agree? It's not like the blond was an idiot, he was just a bit slow sometimes.

Even now, he was still wondering on why the sitarist had agreed to such a ridiculous request. You don't just do favours for strangers, don't you? Could he have known? Could he have seen through the persona he had created just to earn his affection? No, that can't be it. He must have respected Namine or maybe he was a fan of her. Why else would he be so willing? Yes, that must be it. What other reason could there be?

* * *

><p>Namine de Pastel paused in painting when she heard the faint sound of the front door opening and closing, signalling her brother's arrival. Clumsy footsteps echoed from the kitchen, and the door in her art room opened. A dirty-blond teenager entered the room, a soda in one hand and a plate with a slice of pizza on the other. He flopped down on a cushion behind her.<p>

"You're home early today, brother." She commented, eyes not leaving the art canvas she was working on. "What art style do you call this?" her brother asked curiously. He eyed the artwork thoughtfully, nodding to himself. "It is called Impressionism, it is a similar style that Van Gogh used in his paintings." She replied, dipping her brush on the blue paint. She brought up the brush again and made several strokes with it on the canvas.

"Oh… that's awesome."

Namine frowned, "I've been telling you that countless of times already, brother."

The man laughed sheepishly, "Sorry Nami." She gave him a small smile, "It's quite alright, brother."

"You've turned down your friends' invitation to the club again, are you really that busy, brother?" Her voice barely hid the worried tone as she continued painting. Her brother grinned, and she caught the mischievous glint on them. He went out and kicked the door to his room open. He placed the soda and the half-eaten pizza on his bedside table. Namine chose that moment to turn around once more and saw him smiling.

"Nope, I have an appointment–no, a date, perhaps." He told her, no, more likely himself, with a crazy grin on his face.

The door shut closed. Namine didn't flinch in the slightest, looking just as if the conversation never happened. She brought her brush down, dipping it, and bringing it up again and making several strokes with it again. And repeat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>09:18 PM<strong>_** Dyme:** Good evening, Zexy! Whatcha doin' today? XD

_**09:19 PM**_** Zexion: **I am reading books about Art.

_**09:22 PM**_** Dyme:** Oho! Is the whiz kid Zexion trying to decipher the enigmatic painting of Mona Liza? Or perhaps you watched the 'Da Vinci Code?' It had good theories, no? Mary Magdalene, Jesus, the lineage of Christ and the Holy Grail… but then again, it's all theories, isn't it? And the connection of these theories in other works of Da Vinci, Mona Liza for example.

Zexion resisted the rather strong urge to punch the guy. It was almost always like this, he was always getting on the intellect's nerves, to the point that Zexion wanted to bash his computer screen. Every time that happens, he reminds himself that he needs the said computer screen, and the fact that he can always just not respond to the messages Dyme is sending.

_**09:24 PM**_** Zexion: **Even in chat conversations you talk too much for your own good.

_**09:24 PM**_** Dyme:** Well, that's just me!

_**09:25 PM**_** Zexion: **Do you simply talk to me just for the fun of it? Or just to irritate me to wit's end? Either way, both reasons are unacceptable.

_**09:26 PM**_** Dyme:** You don't understand Zexy, it is all research! No strings attached, just mind games at its fullest. Although I do enjoy aggravating you.

_**09:27PM**_** Dyme:** Just a little.

_**09:28 PM**_** Zexion: **That's it, I'm done here.

_**09:30 PM**_** Dyme: **You keep saying that but you don't really do it. I wasn't teasing you anyways; I will admit that I'm fascinated with Leonardo da Vinci.

_**09:31 PM**_** Zexion: **Is that why you knew so much about the book?

_**09:33 PM**_** Dyme:** Well, yeah. I'm not into Arts myself but my sister is, so we always went to exhibits, museums and the like. That's where I discovered da Vinci.

_**09:34 PM**_** Zexion: **Interesting. What does your sister do?

_**09:36 PM**_** Dyme: **She paints as well, but her painting style is similar with Gogh's. You know him, don't you?

_**09:38 PM**_** Zexion: **He has an interesting style in painting. Not unique, but rather emotional. Impressionism, Expressionism and Postimpressionism were his styles. Some people may note that his paintings were dark and gloomy.

_**09:38 PM**_** Dyme:** Well said! You truly are a magnificent man! Mr. Know-it-all! XD

_**09:39 PM**_** Zexion: **Hmph. That's what Google is for, don't you agree?

_**09:39 PM**_** Dyme: **Oho, the genius admits that he doesn't know all?

_**09:40 PM**_** Zexion: **Shut up. I would really like to get some sleep; can we conclude tonight's conversation here?

_**09:41 PM**_** Dyme:** Sure we can!

_**09:42 PM**_** Dyme:** Mahh, I wasn't able to come up with clever questions in the end.

_**09:42 PM**_** Zexion: **But we had an interesting conversation, I expressed some of my opinions, didn't I?

_**09:44 PM**_** Dyme: **Only if you did, you practically based all your statements based on the gathered facts!

_**09:44 PM**_** Zexion: **That's a mouthful, even for you.

_**09:45 PM**_** Dyme: **Oh quit it, Zexy!

_**09:46 PM**_** Zexion: **I apologize. Please don't take it seriously.

_**09:47 PM**_** Dyme: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

_**09:50 PM**_** Dyme: **Oh Zexy! You're the ONE who took it seriously. Seriously, you need to get out more often. Your weird speech patterns come with odd reasoning which leads to wrong conclusions about people!

_**09:52 PM**_** Dyme: **Wow, that was a mouthful. Even for me. Although I need to do something about that problem you have, sure. But hey, you're doing much better now! And that's because of me!

_**09:53 PM**_** Zexion: **I don't understand.

_**09:54 PM**_** Dyme: **Well, this is Zexion… the school's anti-social bookworm so yeah, I pretty much understand your situation. You'll understand! Someday.

_**09:55 PM**_** Zexion: **Yeah well, I refuse to try and comprehend more of your senseless words. Goodnight, Dyme.

_**09:56 PM**_** Dyme: **Yeah, sorry. G'night Zexy! :D

_Zexion Shadows has logged out. _

_**09:59 PM**_** Dyme: **Sweet dreams, Zexion.

_Dyme Seamelody has logged out._

* * *

><p>As Zexion walked through the hallways with two exhibit tickets in hand, he wonders what he will cut off so his money will last until the end of the month. He would probably skip lunch for a while, but he had no regrets in buying the tickets.<p>

His stomach grumbled. Okay, he takes that back. Maybe it was a bit stupid of him to waste money like this. He vowed to himself that he should never resort to drastic measures such as this again. Upon reaching the blond's locker, he opened it with ease (he got the combination from a sophomore named Yuffie) he placed one ticket inside, together with the note he had written for him. He closed the door and walked away, his face straight yet his steps were careful and paranoid.

Who was he fooling? The blond was meant to arrive for another thrity-minutes! With that mental scolding he gave himself, he shook his head and went to the library to read as he waited for the bell to ring. As he went in, he saw Xion arranging some books and he politely greeted her, "Good morning, Fantoche." Before settling himself at one of the couches and taking out a book to read. He caught a glimpse of one of the books that Xion was putting back to the shelves, entitled "Romeo and Juliet". Ah, that was a rather good book. A literature of romantic tragedy, like his and Demyx's, except in this novel, Romeo didn't have any affection towards the Juliet.

How tragic, indeed.

* * *

><p><em>Demyx Mirage, <em>

_I thank you for doing this favour for me. I am sorry for I am unable to meet you in person to give you this ticket. As you can see, my area is quite from yours, also, I had errands to run before I go to class. Maybe we could meet in the exhibit? _

_See you tonight. _

_-Namine._

"Hey, Dem! What's taking ya?" the redhead asked the blond who was clutching a note on his hand and the a ticket on the other. _Wow, he looks so weird_, the man commented. He couldn't see the expression on the mullet-haired man's face with the bangs covering half of his face, so the redhead settled with, "That's a ticket for Nami's exhibit. Don't tell me you're skipping out on us again? But guess we couldn't help it, y'know? It's your sis after all." He inserted a laugh here, patting the blond on the back.

The redhead was shocked when the blond spoke too soon for him to register the question he had asked. He had to stop and take in the blond's words. "Hey, how much is a ticket for the exhibit?" _Huh, ticket? Isn't he supposed to know that? His sis is part of the exhibit for fuck's sake. Better not mess with him, though. He looks like that one time when he had an argument with his parents._ "I dunno. Pretty expensive, if I'm not wrong, they say that school staff are doin it so they can have half of it for the school funds, yeah." He replied, he wasn't too sure about the exact price, but he remembered his friend complaining on how pricey was the cost of one ticket.

"He must have bought two then, I wonder?" the other guy mumbled, he rose an eyebrow at the man. "Whatcha mumbling about? Come on, we'll be late for Mr. Leon's class, you know that how that bastard bitches when we're late," he told him, recalling the scarred man's scowl when they entered the room five minutes after the bell had rung for the last time.

The blond blinked and grinned, "Yeah, I guess he's pretty strict." Then the both of them went to class. For a moment, Axel Flames wondered for a moment what has gotten into his friend, then shrugging it off as "waking up on the wrong side of the bed day" and focused his attention to the scarred man in front of him. He caught sight of the resident nerdy emo gazing at his direction, but with further observation, it was the blond at his right the intellect was looking at and pondered at the moment the meaning behind that gloomy gaze.

_Bah, never mind. Thinking is bad for me, anyways._

* * *

><p>Namine stood at the frame of her brother's door, her blond hair tied into a bun. "Are you sure you don't want one, brother? I have an extra ticket here." Her brother shook his head, which he had been previously applying some gel on. "No really, Nami, it's fine." He replied, adjusting a few locks on his hair. He shrugged and added, "Someone already gave a ticket for me."<p>

Namine blinked, showing mild surprise although she did nothing more than that. She simply smiled, "I understand, brother. See you at the exhibit then." Her brother nodded distractedly, as he examined his reflection carefully.

"See you later, sis."

She shut the door softly behind her and she left.

* * *

><p>The exhibit was an array of artworks done by different artisans, ranging from oil paintings and charcoal sketches to wood sculptures and handicrafts. Everyone was in awe as they examined each display. Including Zexion was thoroughly impressed by with the magnificent works of art around him.<p>

He was snapped out of his trance by a voice, he knows that voice anywhere. He looked around, quickly spotting the person standing out in the crowd. Mullet and Mohawk styled perfectly to his desire, with matching polo and pants, stood Demyx Mirage, talking with one of the teachers. And that blond girl with blue eyes stood beside him, wearing a simple white dress and a serene smile. It was that woman from before, the one who helped him carry his books.

Thousands of questions ran into the purple-haired man's head. Who is she? Why was she with Demyx? Is she a friend of Demyx? Why haven't I heard of this? (He feels like a stalker.) Since when did they know each other? Did Demyx have a sister? She looks so old to be his sister. That couldn't have been his sister; the shade of blond is different. Who was she to Demyx then? A friend or something more than that? He cut the sudden onslaught of questions running wild inside his calculating mind. He watched the two for a while before turning his gaze painfully away, for his heart couldn't take it anymore.

Instead, he glanced at the paintings in front of him. He spotted some of Namine's works, paintings made with oil paint. Her landscapes were mostly dark and heavy, giving the air of surreal aura. She added a bit of lighter colours, to lessen the gloom it was radiating. The end result was the picture being some twisted fantasy, painted as it were real. There were other landscapes as well, an island with shining sun and clear blue skies, white walls of a palace of some sorts and a portrait of a man with spiky hair and blue eyes.

Zexion can only conclude that Namine was one talented painter. And everyone in this would agree with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10:28 PM<strong>_** Demyx:** Your talent in painting never falters! Such amazing works of art you have there, displayed for the world to admire!

_**10:29 PM**_** Namine: **Thanks for coming, Demyx.

_**10:31 PM**_** Demyx:** No problem, but why didn't you go and talk to me? I was looking for you… even if I didn't know what you looked like. I was hoping, you'd look at me or glance at my direction.

_**10:31 PM**_** Namine: **I'm sorry. I was scared… nervous, perhaps.

_**10:32 PM**_** Demyx:** Aw, but there's nothing to be afraid of!

_**10:32 PM**_** Namine: **How can I not be scared…?

_**10:33 PM**_** Namine: **If I didn't know what to say to you? I like you very much, Demyx.

_**10:34 PM**_** Namine: **I was at loss at what to do… whenever I see you.

_**10:34 PM**_** Demyx:** What are you saying, Namine?

_**10:36 PM**_** Namine: **I've always liked you. I asked you to go because I wanted you to see my works, wherein all of them were inspired by you. You are my inspiration; you've always been my muse.

_**10:37 PM**_** Namine: **I really like you, Demyx, so much. I like you a lot. Will you return my feelings?

_**10:38 PM**_** Demyx:** Thank you for having such good-hearted feelings for me. I'm afraid I cannot return them.

_**10:38 PM**_** Namine: **Are you in love with another?

_**10:39 PM**_** Demyx:** Yes, I think I might be. I am still trying to get to know that person more, but I really believe that that person is the one for me, I can feel it.

_**10:39 PM**_** Namine: **I understand. Who?

_**10:40 PM**_** Namine: **Who is that person who captured your heart? Will you tell me? Please, I need to know, for closure.

_**10:41 PM**_** Demyx:** It's… someone who doesn't see anything special within them. You see, this person has a very low self-esteem.

_**10:42 PM**_** Namine: **I see. This person has yet to realize your feelings for them. You're an amazing person, Demyx. You deserve so much more, more than me.

_**10:44 PM**_** Demyx: **I'm really sorry, Namine. I want to somehow make it up to you. Why don't you meet me after school? At the grey area, I'll take you out for a couple of drinks at the local café.

_**10:45 PM**_** Namine:** You don't have to do that. It's not your obligation. Well, it was nice meeting you, Demyx. See you around.

_**Namine has logged out.**_

* * *

><p>He clicked several times and had successfully deleted that particular account. Demyx had given him a clue on the person he likes, or love? The blond was so sure back then that he would definitely fall in love with that person. He had made that decision without even getting to know that person well. That person better be good for him or else he will personally come and replace that person whilst explaining to the confused blond why he was a better ideal partner material than that person he was currently in a relationship with.<p>

Although that wouldn't happen anyways, not even in a thousand years, he had already promised himself that whichever the emerald-eyed boy would choose to be by his side for eternity that he would find happiness with that decision. As long as the one he loves was happy, he was happy, even if he was by his side. That was good enough for him.

Low self-esteem? It should be someone from school; it could be a junior or a fellow, senior. Because why would he bother to tell him if that person wasn't attending the same school? Were there any shy people he had known? Ms. Fantoche was a bit shy. That girl in his class too, she blushes whenever someone tries to talk to her. Maybe she was the one the blond likes? Whoever she is, she must be so pretty and wonderful, down to earth and friendly. Unlike him, the anti-social book nerd with a strong hatred against bullies. Whoever she was, she was better than him. Zexion could never be better than her, not when he was already beaten without even looking at their accomplishments by the fact that she was a woman and he was a man.

And he wondered once again, if maybe he should stop this ludicrous charade?


End file.
